Entre fees et vampires quand l'amour s'en mele!
by malintwilight
Summary: Alice est célibataire, elle a deux frères, John et Carl. Elle est immortelle, n'a pas besoinde manger, de dormir. Ce n'est pas une vampire, c'est une autre espèce d'être mystique tous aussi voir plus puissant.Que se passera-t-il ...?
1. Prologue

bonjour à tous, je suis désolée du retard mais j'était comme qui dirais en panne d'inpiration. J'ai modifié et essayé de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes.  
Bonne lectures à toutes.

* * *

**Prologue **

Je me présente je suis la Princesse Alice Brandon Hale du Royaume des fées. Je sui également la fée de la nature et des animaux. Je hais de tous mon cœur les vampires car ils ont tués mes parent et ont fait de moi la Reine des fées mes si mes frères et mois sommes triplés je suis née la première. Je hais également les vampires végétariens car ils se nourrissent d'animaux.  
J'ai d'immenses pouvoir je peux copier les dons des vampires, sorciers, fées, mages,..., j'a également un bouclier mental, un bouclier physique et J'invente tous les dons que je veux. Bref je suis extrêmement puissante. Gare à celui qui m'affronte.  
Avec mes frères nous avons décidé de déménager à Forks un endroit idéal pour les fées et à bien y réfléchir à vampires également. Nous avons choisis Forks car les fées et les mages (et oui mes frères sont des mages!) brulons au soleil.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Arrivée au lycée de Forks

J'arrivais la première à la villa et me posa en douceur sur le perron (et oui je peux voler étant une fée) et mes frères eux arrêtèrent des léviter. On se déplace comme cela de planète en planète. Une fois rentrés dans notre villa et l'avoir visitée. Je déclarai qu'il était tant de ce préparé. J'allai donc chercher costume noir pour Carl et un blanc pour John. Mais Carl décida de me mettre en colère en me disant:

"Ce n'est pas a la mode nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous fondre dans la masse!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Nous sommes des princes et princesses et nous devons nous habiller comme tel! Maintenant aller vous habiller on part dans 1 heure!"

Je me changeai et mit une belle robe de soirée bleue, des chaussures bleues de 10 cm, mettre maquillée en … bleu, mettre mit du gloss transparent et mettre coiffée (ne soyez pas surpris mais dans cette fiction Alice à les cheveux long et noirs.). Je descendis au salon où mes frères m'attendait, je déclarai donc qu'il fallait partir mais une fois dehors John fit remarquer que nous n'avion pas de voiture et que nous ne pouvions pas y aller en lévitant et en volant. Je fis alors apparaitre une voiture pour … moi. C'était une Ferrari rouge. Nous montâmes donc dans la voiture et allumâmes la radio où nous tombâmes sur une radio ou deux hommes débattaient sur l'existence des fées et des mages; mes frères et moi nous sommes regardés et avons explosé de rire. En arrivant au lycée. Je m'étonnai:

"Dites donc nous sommes plus près du lycée que les serviteurs nous ont dis. Nous sommes arrivés ici en 5 minutes au lieu des 15.

-Normal tu roule comme une dingue!"Répliqua Carl ce qui lui valut une claque de ma part. Une fois arrivés au lycée toutes les têtes sont tournées vers nous (normal ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit quelqu'un arriver dans une Ferrari rouge!)

Nous descendîmes dans une synchronisation parfaite et la j'ai été envahie par des centaines de voix: toutes les filles était jalouse de ma beauté, et tous les hommes de la beauté de mes frères; mais tous sauf 10 au grand maximum nous voulaient dans leurs lit. Soudain une jeune fille aux pensées pas très catholiques se précipita vers mon frère. Ayant vus quelle voulait l'embrasser et qu'il ne voudrait certainement pas (Carl bien sur) Je me mis sur son passage se qui la freina net. Nos gardes (et oui nous nous déplaçons avec nos gardes) sortirent immédiatement de la forêt mais grâce au don de pouvoir parler dans les pensées des gens je leurs dit de retourner dans la forêt que je gérais la situation. La fille voulut me pousser mais en tant que reine des fées et mages et sœur ainées de mes frères je commençai à lui poser des questions:

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas grosse vache!"

Me cracha-t-elle à la figure les gardes réagirent en un car de seconde et nous entourèrent mes frères et moi et ne partirent que lors que je leurs dit que je gérais la situation et ajoutait a mes frères de me suivre. Arrivés au secréterait la secrétaire fouillait toujours dans ses papier car elle ne nous faisons pas de bruit en marchant j'y remédiai en me grattant la gorge. Elle levait la tête et entama la conversation au moment où ca sonnait:

"Bonjour vous êtes les Brandon Hale?

-Oui, répondis-je autant laisser l'ainée parler, pourrions-nous avoir nos papier s'il vous plait car je crois que ça vient de sonner?

-Oui très bien alors ceci est pour Mr Carl (elle tendit une pile de papier), cela pour Mr John (une plie de papier pour lui aussi) et pour Mademoiselle Alice (elle donna a moi aussi une plie de feuille). Vous ferez signer la première feuille à vos professeurs et me le ramènerez en fin de journée.

-oui, très bien. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. Di-je entrainant mes frères dehors"

Grâce à mes visions du futur je dis a mes frères qu'ils avaient 2 heures de maths et que moi j'avais deux heures de biologie. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma salle et bien sur arrivai en retard le prof ne m'en tiens pas rigueur car selon lui j'étais nouvelle il me fit présenter à toute la classe ce que je fis:

"Bonjour je me présente je suis la Reine Alice Brandon Hale dans royaume dont le nom est tenu secret. J'ai humm… (je ne vais pas dire que j'ai 205 ans) 17 ans (c'est vrai j'ai 17 ans d'âge physique). Voilà. Des Questions?

-Est-tu vraiment une reine?

-Oui autant que toi tu es con! (excusez moi du langage)


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le lycée, la grand nouvelle, le bal

-Mais…

-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres questions? Non. Très bien. Est-ce que je peux aller m'asseoir Monsieur?

-Heu… Allez-vous asseoir à côté de Mr Hale!"

Je me retournai et sentie une odeur sucrée… Une odeur de vampire. J'allai m'asseoir a ma place assignée et entama une conversation télépathique avec mes frères –j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'en tant que triplés nous pouvons nous parler mentalement-:

"Carl, John! Il y a des vampires dans le coin!

- Oh non ce n'est pas possible! S'exclama Carl

-Si, faisons comme si nous nous savions rien sur eux! Nous nous rejoignions à la cafèt' et n'acceptez aucune invitation."Je fini cette conversation. Le cours se passa bien étant nouvelle le professeur ne m'interrogea pas une seule fois. A la fin du cours durant lequel j'avais retenue ma respiration pour ne pas sauter sur ce vampire et le tuer! Mon voisin de table, le vampire, se présenta:

-Bonjour, je suis Jasper Hale. Ravi de te rencontrer.

-He bien pas moi! Répondis-je plus glaciale, bah oui il est végétarien en plus. Les deux dernières heures de cour avant le repas se passèrent sans problèmes. Je rejoignis mes frères et nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table vide, où une Jessica, si je me souviens bien, vint nous dire que les Cullen étaient installés ici d'habitude et qu'ils n'appréciaient pas que l'on prenne cette table. Je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas marquées qu'elle leur appartenait et que n'en partirions pas. 5 minutes après un silence de mort ce fis; je n'eue pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que les Cullen venait d'entrer. D'après les descriptions que les autres élèves nous ont faites nous avons pu en conclure que c'était des vampires.

Ils vinrent ce mettre derrière mes frères et moi. Nous nous levâmes dans une synchronisation parfaite. Carl leurs dit :

-Vous désirez?

-Notre table! Répliqua une grande blonde

-Carl, John, on se casse de cette cafèt' parce que ca infecte la sangsue! Ordonnai-je à mes frères. Malheureusement pour eux nous ne pûmes passer car mon voisin de bio et son frère, un genre de grizzly, se mirent en travers de notre chemin. Je sentais que je ne pourrais me retenir de leur sauter dessus j'utilisai le don de persuasion et ils nous laissèrent passés moi je me rendais avec mais frères à notre heure d'anglais. L'heure se passa superbement bien. À la fin Mr Greene, le proviseur, annonça que puisqu'il y avait un bal ce soir où nous étions tous obligés de participés nous avions le reste de l'après midi libre. Je sautillais de joie devant notre voiture et devant les Cullen qui attendaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un devant une Volvo. Ces derniers me regardèrent comme si j'étais folles et mes frères soupirèrent: Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Cela voulait dire shopping, YOUPI!

Le shopping se passa bien. Au retour j'envoyai mes frères se laver et se changer. Pendant que je rejoignais ma chambre. Je mis une robe jaune, je me coiffai, me maquillai les yeux et je me mis du rouge à lèvres et je mis des escarpins de la même couleur que ma robe. Avant d'aller rejoindre mes frères dans le salon je mis des bijoux. Je descendis et trouva en bas les princesses Anne Claire de Belallure (Miley Cirus) et Marie Françoise de Beauregard (Anne Hathaway). Anne et Marie firent une révérence des plus maitrisée. Carl me dit:

-Alice, John et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer… (Il laissa durer le suspense) nous allons nous marier et nous voudrions que tu bénisses notre union.

Je fis une énorme sourire et dit :

-Qui se marie avec qui?

-Je me marie avec Anne, me dit John, et Carl avec Marie.

-Très bien, je bénis vos unions. Et maintenant allons à la voiture nous partons.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre [limousine blanche, que j'avais préalablement fait apparaitre. En 5 minutes nous étions arrivés Carl gara la voiture. John descendit, prit la main de sa fiancée pour la faire sortir de la voiture, Carl en fit de même avec sa fiancée en me tendit la main pour que je puisse également sortir. Je pris la tête de notre groupe et entra suivie de près par les quatre tourtereaux. Un silence de mort ce fit entendre pendant que j'allais acheter nos billets. Nos allâmes ensuite nous asseoir sur des cousins, mes frères et leurs fiancées attendait qu'un slow retentisse et moi que quelqu'un m'invite. Cela faisait 30 minutes que nous attendions un slow ce qui fini par m'énerver Je dis à John et Carl que j'allais chercher quelque chose dans la voiture et alla chercher un cd de John Lennon où il y a un slow "imagine". J'emmenai ce cd à la personne responsable de la musique et lui demanda si il pouvait mettre "imagine". Il m'a donc répondu oui. Je sorti de sa salle et me dirigea vers mes frères qui partait danser avec leurs fiancées et moi un vampire (mon voisin de bio) vient me demander de lui accorder cette danse ce que j'acceptai. Nous avions dansé deux slow, j'étais épuisée cela faisait un mois que je n'avais pas dormis et les fées dorment au moins une fois par mois. Je dis donc à nos tourtereaux qu'il était l'heure de partir.


End file.
